1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved topical medicaments in forms of creams or lotions which are useful in the treatment of a variety of conditions that are ameliorated by increased cell metabolism, circulation, and nerve function. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such medicaments having a gel base with menthol and camphor, and supplemented with potassium and an oxygen source such as an alkali metal chlorite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of topically applied creams and lotions have been developed in the past for treatment of conditions such as arthritis and muscle pains. One such product is commercialized under the designation SOMBRA. This product contains 3% menthol and 3% camphor, in a gel base, and is used for the temporary relief of minor aches and pains of muscles and joints associated with simple backaches, arthritis, strains, bruises, and sprains.
However, many prior art creams and lotions do not adequately treat these conditions in most people. Furthermore, even those that are successful do not sustain metabolic activity for extended periods of time, thus making any relief experienced rather temporary. There is a need for new treatments that provide relief for a wide variety of conditions and for extended periods of time.